Steam Ages - Day 1
Normal mode= |EM = One (all steam) |before = Modern Day - Ultimate Challenge |after = Steam Ages - Day 2 |FR = , a star |NR = Coins}} In Normal mode, the player has to beat the zombies at Level 1. Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Wow! Where is this? My stomach's grumbling again! Penny: This is the Steam Ages! The 14th stop to our time-traveling journey. Crazy Dave: A strange smell! The steam from the sewers don't smell good at all! Penny: Data suggests that steam from these sewers will harm our plants. Crazy Dave: Hahahaha! Those sewers aren't deep! I don't think they aren't that committed! Penny: Sewers are said to have a depth of 6666 meters. Penny: Maybe try staring at it for a while, something might pop out of it. Crazy Dave: There's definitely nothing in the sewers! Who would live in such a deep sewer? Penny: Our detectors don't know. Penny: Use Flat-shroom to block the sewers and to prevent steam and zombies from coming out of the sewers. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty This level is one of the easiest levels in Steam Ages. This level introduces the world's gimmick, sewers, and the Labor Zombie and its variants. Overall, the level is pretty simple to beat, and should be no trouble for the player. Strategies The Basics :Created by *'Required plants:' ** ( and works too) ** ** ** ** (optional) *Start by placing down Sun-shrooms (or Sunflowers) *When the zombies start coming, place down Kernel-pults. As Conehead Labor Zombies start to show up, you can place down Snow Peas to support the Kernel-pults. *By the first flag, you should try to have the 2nd column full of Kernel-pults and have some Snow Peas out. *After you get the 3rd column full of Snow Peas, start placing Repeaters in the 4th column. *Use Chili Bean to take down any Buckethead Labor Zombies that get too far into your defenses. *By the time the final wave comes, you should have a solid enough defense to complete the level. |-| Hard mode= : |EM = One (all steam) |before = Modern Day - Ultimate Challenge |after = Steam Ages - Day 2 |FR = Two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins}} In hard mode, the player has to defeat leveled-up zombies. Difficulty All zombies in this level are at level 4. The player will need really strong attacking plants in order to beat this level without using a Cuke. Buckethead Labor Zombie is the toughest zombie in this level. Strategies Acidic Explosives :Created by *'Required plants:' ** ** (at least ) ** ** *Start by placing down Sun-shrooms *When the zombies start coming, place down Acidic Citruses. Since it is recommended that your Acidic Citrus should be level 3 or higher, you shouldn't have much worry about the armored zombies. *By the first flag, you should try to have the 2nd column full of Acidc Citruses and should start placing more on the 3rd column. *Use your explosives to take down any zombies that get too far into your defenses. *By the time the final wave comes, you should have a solid enough defense to complete the level. To speed up the final wave, place a Grapeshot where the Buckethead Labor Zombies are, and let the Acidic Citruses do their work with the rest. No Plant Food will be needed. Easy Peasy :Created by Required plants: * (Level 3 or more) * (Level 3 or more) * * (at least level 3) * * * *Plant two columns of Sunflowers. *Kill the first few zombies by using Potato Mines *Plant two columns of Peashooters. *Place Torchwoods on the fifth column. *Use Lava Guava to kill Buckethead Labor Zombies. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 2 4 5 1 3 |note4 = First flag. |zombie5 = 1 3 5 |zombie6 = 2 4 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 5 1 3 3 |zombie8 = 2 3 4 1 5 2 3 4 |note8 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Walkthrough How would you rate Steam Ages - Day 1's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags